ISpeak Now
by RollTideRoll01
Summary: Carly and Freddie are getting married...Sam is not happy.  Sam's POV.


**I'm not the kind of girl  
>who should be rudely barging in<br>on a white veil occasion  
>but you are not the kind of boy<br>who should be marrying the wrong girl**

I was on my way into the church Freddie told me he was getting married to Carly in; I was not invited by Carly because she was aware of the fact I had a crush on Freddie since I was in 9th grade. But how do I know about this you ask? Well Freddie told me that he was getting married and he wanted his 'best friend' to be there, so I came.

**I sneak in and see your friends  
>and her snotty little family<br>all dressed in pastel**

I sneak in the back door, and saw Spencer his best man, and Gibby his groom's man. I get hugs from Spence and Gibby; I get 'Get you could make it's' from everyone else. Aside from Spence all her family was acting all snotty; dressed in pastel. _'Grrrr'_ is all I could think.

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>somewhere back inside a room<br>wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

She is yelling at Missy her bridesmaid, and Wendy her maid of honor. _'Wow, that dress she is wearing really looks like a pastry' _is what I thought when I saw her.

**This is surely not  
>what you thought it would be<br>and I lose myself in a daydream  
>where I stand and say<strong>

I keep thinking 'this is surely not what he thought it would be' then I start to daydream.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>When they said "speak now"**

I daydreamt about when the pastor would say 'Speak Now'…

_Daydream_

"_Speak now or forever hold you peace," The pastor said as Carly secretly sends daggers around the room. I slowly stand and say_

"_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out." Carly just stares at me with her jaw on the floor._

**Fond gestures are exchanged  
><strong>

"Sam? Sam, you in there?" I hand being waved in my face.

"Freddie?" I ask stating the obvious.

"Duh," He answered wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey, Frednub," I reply.

"Hey Princess Puckett," He greets.

"The march is about to start, you should probably go," I say sadly.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you came," He said as he ran off.

**And the organ starts to play  
>A song that sounds like a death march<strong>

**And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited<br>By your lovely bride-to-be**

**She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen.<br>But I know you wish it was me  
>you wish it was me (Don't cha?)<strong>

I knew Freddie wished it was me in that pastry shaped dress…or so I think.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out  
>When they said "speak now"<strong>

**Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out<br>When they said, "speak now"**

**Oh Oh Oh! (said speak now...)**

I was freaking out about the wedding.

**I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me<strong>

**Horrified looks from  
>Everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you.**

**I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are NOT the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!**

**( Ha! )**

**So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>When they, said, "speak, now"**

I stand up with shaking hands, and everyone is staring like they just witnessed a murder…well they might soon.

"Freddork, you can't marry her… Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, because I…I love you Freddie, I have since 9th grade," I say slowly and scared I was going to be murdered.

"S-Sam?" Carly shuddered at the sight and sound of me.

"Sam, I love you too," Freddie says slowly as he runs to meet me.

**And you Say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when  
>I'm out of my tux at the back door<strong>

**Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>"Speak now"**

And we lived happily ever after.


End file.
